A Warriors Adventure! (help needed!)
by Stargone
Summary: This is a story of two young kits. What will happen to them? Where will they go? What will they do? You decide! I need your suggestions for the chapters! Please tell me what you want to happen to these two kits, and I'll see what I can do! (Rated T just in case)
1. Beginning

**Hi there! Please help out with this story-say what you want to happen in the comments.**

 **Ps: There's no Allegiances because ANYONE can be in this story.**

It was the kits' first day out of the nursery.

The two kits turned in circles, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, taking it all in. Their mother, sitting in the entrance to the nursery, chuckled as they scrambled around in wonder, unable to stay still for more than a heartbeat.

The first kit, a dark-ginger-and-white tabby tom, was a bundle of energy, eagerly bounding from place to place, looking at everything. His sister, on the other paw, was slower and calmer, her grey eyes looking over everything with silent awe. She sat down, wrapping her fluffy silver tail around her paws.

"This is amazing!" the first kit mewed.

"I know," she replied quietly.

Her brother pounced on a fallen leaf that had started to lift off the ground in the breeze. The leaf slapped against the ground beneath his paw, and he glanced proudly at their mother.

"Very nice," she purred.

The second kit just kept looking around and around.

"There's more to the world than this?" she mewed softly.

Their mother laughed again. "Of course."

"Can we go explore it _now?"_ the first kit asked excitedly.

"Not yet, little ones," their mother said, "but soon."

"Awww," the first kit whined, his tail drooping.

The second kit smiled a tiny smile. "I can wait," she whispered into the breeze.

 **So, first things first:what should I name these two kits? Put your suggestions in the comments!**

 **Also, what should happen to them in chap 2?**

 **Thanks for your input!**


	2. Exploring

**Sounds good, WolfStorm of ShadowClan! (by the way, that's a cool name.) Thanks for your suggestion, and here it is!**

"Psst. Silverkit. Wake up!"

A paw was repeatedly jabbing Silverkit. She opened her eyes, squinting up her brother. "What is it, Thornkit?" she mumbled, yawning.

"Get up, sleepy-head!" he meowed in a loud whisper, bouncing up and down with excitement. "I have a great idea!"

"What is it?" Silverkit asked, sitting up.

"I think we should go out and explore!" he announced.

"What?" said Silverkit uncertainly.

"I don't want to have to wait _forever_ to go exploring, so let's do it now!" He glanced at their mother. "While Mama's asleep."

"But Mama said we couldn't," Silverkit pointed out.

"What, are you scared?" Thornkit teased.

"Of course not," she protested. "It's just…we don't know what's out there, and—"

"Fine. You can stay here, in the boring nursery, and have no fun," he said with a grin, "and I'll go out and play in the woods. _Byeeeeee!"_ He headed toward the entrance to the den.

"Thornkit!" she mewed. "Wait!"

He paused, glancing over his shoulder.

"I'm coming." She took one last look at their mother, who was still sleeping soundly, and bounded after her brother.

They padded out into camp. It was a busy morning, and there were so many warriors bustling around that no one noticed the two little kits slipping out of camp, Thornkit leading the way, and Silverkit a few pawsteps behind, keeping her head down.

Outside the camp, it was amazing. All the new scents, the new noises, the new sights! Silverkit hadn't been sure about coming out before, but now she was glad she decided to follow Thornkit. It was so awesome out here!

Thornkit leapt onto a tree stump and struck a pose. "Look at me! I'm Thornstar, leader of the Clan!" He puffed out his chest proudly—but then he caught sight of a falling leaf, and dove for it. "I must defend you from this mighty leaf!" he yowled, pinning it down and then tearing it up with his teeth.

Silverkit let out an amused purr and jumped onto her brother, bowling him over. He pushed her off with his hind paws and darted forward, standing in front of her and waving his tail. "Bet you can't catch me!" he called, and then took off.

"Oh, yes I can!" Silverkit shot after him, a streak of silver-striped fur barreling through the trees. She bounded through the undergrowth, keeping her brother's tail tip in sight just ahead of her. She spotted a large stone and jumped onto it, kicking off into a mighty leap and landing on top of Thornkit. They tumbled to the ground, laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

"I got you!" Silverkit crowed.

"You did not!" Thornkit replied. "I _let_ you get me!"

"Yeah, right!" she snorted, swatting him across the head with one paw and then ducking back as he swiped at her. His paw swished past her nose. She got off him, and he sprang to his feet. Suddenly he paused, one ear tipped forward. "Hey, what's that sound?"

She tipped her head and heard it, too—a rushing, splashing noise. They both looked toward where the noise was coming from. There the ground tilted down, and water flowed in a creek.

"Whoa! Cool!" Thornkit padded over and stuck his paw in the water, sending up a spray of droplets. He scooped a pawful of water and sent it flying into Silverkit's face.

Silverkit let out a playful hiss and ran into the shallow water, kicking it back at her brother. He yowled a battle cry and pounced onto her, pushing her back, deeper into the creek—and suddenly the ground was gone, and they were below the water. It closed over their heads, and everything was murky and wet and Silverkit paddled toward the surface, gasping for air—but where was the surface? She clawed out for a pawhold, and her claws locked around a tree branch. She clung tightly to it. Through the dark water, she saw Thornkit rush past, his eyes desperate, reaching for her with both paws. Then he was gone.

 _"_ _Thornkit!"_ she tried to scream, but water rushed into her open mouth and down her throat. The branch snapped under her claws, and she was swept away.

 **So, they went exploring...and this is what happened!**

 **What do you think should happen in the next chapter? Should I go from a different POV? Should they find each other? Should they get separated? Should they meet another clan?**


	3. The Other Clan

**Here's the next chap. Wolfstorm, it's your idea again. Thanks so much for your suggestions! Without you, this story would still be about two nameless kits who do nothing. :)**

 **SnowLily: Thanks for reviewing! If you don't have any ideas now, that's okay. But if you ever think of something, just tell me; I'll do my best with it!**

Thornkit opened his eyes. Someone was nudging him awake. He squinted up at the large, kind face hovering over him, with two huge pools of gold for eyes.

"Eeep!" Thornkit squeaked in surprise. He'd never seen this cat before, and she had a strange smell. He scrambled up and unsheathed his claws. "You're from another Clan!" he yowled, fur bristling.

"Shh, it's okay," the cat soothed him. "I was just checking to make sure you're all right."

"Wh-what?" Thornkit looked around, suddenly feeling dizzy. "What happened? Where's Silverkit?"

"Your sister? She's fine. She's outside," the she-cat said. She was very pretty.

Thornkit padded to the entrance of the den they were in. Outside was a big camp full of cats, all hurrying from place to place, going on patrols, heaping prey on the fresh-kill pile. Thornkit spotted his sister eating a mouse by the fresh-kill pile, a tall cat with dark gray fur sitting next to her.

"Silverkit!" he mewed, and bounded over to greet her. They rubbed muzzles, purring.

"Oh, Thornkit, I was so worried about you," Silverkit fretted. "We never should have left camp!"

"Me?" Thornkit purred again. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me!"

"Looks like you've recovered quickly," the tall gray tom meowed warmly. "Here, eat something."

"I'm not hungry," Thornkit said, looking around the camp with wide-eyed amazement. "You have a big Clan!"

The tom chuckled. "Oh, yes, there are quite a lot of us here…" He looked around, seeming sad.

"Mama must be really worried about us," said Silverkit. "We need to get back home."

"But this place is cool," Thornkit protested. "Why can't we stay for a little while?"

"Oh, no." The gray tom stood, his joints creaking with age. "Your mother will be worried sick if you stay here too long, I'm sure. We'll get you back home after you've eaten and rested."

"Okay," Thornkit sighed. He settled down beside his sister and shared the mouse. The gray tom was joined by the young pretty she-cat, who Thornkit guessed must be the medicine cat, or at least the medicine cat's apprentice. They watched the two kits carefully.

After the kits had finished the mouse, the medicine cat led them to the nursery, where they could rest. But Thornkit didn't want to rest. He wasn't tired.

Well, he _thought_ he wasn't tired. Until he lay down against two other sleeping kits and their mother's belly, Silverkit curling up beside him. The moment he shut his eyes, exhaustion crashed over him like a wave, and he drifted into sleep.

Rosepetal lifted her head. Her belly felt cold. She looked down to where her two kits usually lay—but they were gone.

She gasped, terror gripping her with cold claws. "Thornkit? Silverkit?" she meowed, hoping to hear them answer, to see them come running. But there was only silence.

Rosepetal sprang to her paws and ran out of the nursery. "Silverkit? Thornkit? Silverkit! Thornkit!" But still, no reply. She sniffed the air, following their scent trail—right out of camp.

She stood in the entrance to the camp, looking out into the forest, scared. But then she saw something moving through a the tall grass, and heard her kits' voices as they mumbled together.

"Silverkit! Thornkit!" Rosepetal cried, relief washing over her.

They both looked up and let out small mews of joy, running to their mother.

"Mama, we went exploring!" Thornkit boasted.

"I told him we shouldn't go," Silverkit said.

"We fell in a river!"

"It was terrifying, Mama."

"Then we were with this other Clan! I wanted to stay, but they said we couldn't."

"I didn't think we should, either," Silverkit added.

"You two!" Rosepetal scolded firmly. "Don't you ever do that again! I told you not to go exploring!"

"It was Thornkit's idea," said Silverkit.

"But, but, but…" Thornkit whined. "It was so amazing out there, Mama. I just wanted to see it all!"

Rosepetal curled her tail around them and herded them toward the nursery. "Come, and tell me just what happened. What Clan was it that rescued you?"

Silverkit and Thornkit glanced at each other.

"Um, I dunno," said Thornkit.

"Well—the cats you met. What were their names?" Rosepetal pressed.

"We didn't ask," said Silverkit softly.

"Which way did they bring you to get here?" Rosepetal was getting frustrated.

"We didn't really see. They carried us while we were sleeping," said Silverkit.

Rosepetal curled her body around her kits, giving them a good wash. "Well, I'd like to know which Clan it was that brought my kits back to me safe and sound. Do you know anything you can tell me?"

"Yeah!" said Thornkit suddenly. "There was a she-cat who smelled like herbs—I think she was a medicine cat. She had huge golden eyes and fluffy white fur. She was really pretty."

Silverkit smirked. "Pretty?"

Embarrassed, Thornkit batted her on the ear with on paw. "Shut up!"

Silverkit ducked his paw and laughed.

"Hmm." Rosepetal frowned. "Well, I'll ask our medicine cat. He'll know who she is." She ran her tongue down Thornkit's ruffled fur. He squirmed away, squealing in protest. "For now, my little ones, rest."

"But we're not tired," Thornkit complained. "We slept a _ton!"_

"You can play, but _quietly."_ Rosepetal glared at them sharply as they went to slink away. "And don't think I've forgotten about you sneaking out. I'm thinking up a suitable punishment."

Thornkit and Silverkit looked at each other glumly.

 **So...that happened!**

 **It's kind of weird, huh? But I'm wondering, do you think the other clan should be StarClan? A dream? They kind of turned out all mysterious...also, what should Thornkit & Silverkit's punishment be? And should they become apprentices sooner, or later? Should the other Clan be real, and get thanked for their services at the next Gathering? Or maybe something entirely different and unrelated should happen. You tell me!**


	4. That Pretty Medicine Cat

**So, a lot of really good ideas!**

 **Wolfstorm, I took your idea for the kits' punishment. Thanks!**

 **SpottedShadow and I-really-hope-not: I loved the idea that the clan was the Dark Forest in disguise...but I like the idea of them being RiverClan, too. So I mixed up the two ideas! Here it is!**

"Thornkit, wake up!"

Thornkit sat bolt upright. "What!?" he meowed. He'd just been having the strangest dream…but he couldn't quite recall what it had been about.

Silverkit stood over him, smirking. "Our medicine cat's here. He's just identified your _girlfriend."_

"She's not my girlfriend, mousebrain!" Thornkit got up and looked over at their medicine cat, Leaflight, who was standing in the doorway. And there was the pretty she-cat.

"Which clan are you from?" Rosepetal asked her.

"RiverClan," the she-cat meowed. "I'm the medicine cat's apprentice."

"RiverClan," Rosepetal said. "Can you thank your clan for me?"

The she-cat looked terribly confused. "What?"

"For rescuing my kits," Rosepetal explained.

The medicine cat apprentice's eyes widened. "What? I didn't—my clan didn't rescue any kits."

"But you did rescue us. You were there," Thornkit insisted.

She looked a little frightened. "Who are you?"

Thornkit glanced at Silverkit. She shrugged.

"Kits, were you making that story up?" Rosepetal asked suspiciously.

"No, of course not!" Thornkit protested.

"We really weren't," said Silverkit softly.

"I'm sorry," the she-kit mumbled, and she padded out of the nursery. Leaflight followed her.

"Is there anything else you can remember about the clan who rescued you?" Rosepetal asked.

"There was this big tom," Silverkit mewed. "He was nice. His fur was gray."

Rosepetal sighed. "That doesn't help much…"

Thornkit flopped back down, sighing too. "This is so boring," he moaned.

"We deserve this," Silverkit reminded him for maybe the fiftieth time.

"UGH." Thornkit put his paws over his head in defeat.

As the young medicine cat apprentice padded away from the camp, she glanced over her shoulder nervously. Those young kits had almost revealed her secret.

She didn't understand. Her new mentor had promised that they wouldn't remember her! But he'd been wrong. That little ginger tom had remembered her, and very clearly.

No one could know her secret. No one.

"Are you all right?" Leaflight, who was escorting her back to her camp, asked. "You look troubled."

"Oh, I'm all right, Leaflight," the apprentice mewed. "I'm just wondering why those kits think they know me…"

 **See?**

 **I made the medicine cat apprentice be from RiverClan, and the other cats be from the Dark Forest (I know, a medicine cat training in the Dark Forest is just unthinkable!)**

 **It turned out interesting. Thank you guys so much! It never would have happened without you.**

 **For the next chap, should I do** **some more med-cat apprentice POV? And what should her name be? Should the kits become apprentices (soon, at least)? should the kits return to the Dark Forest for training? Should only one return? Or, should something else happen? I don't know. What do you think? Tell me!**


	5. The Dark Forest

**It was a real toss-up between Sweetsong and Streamwillow, but I finally chose Streamwillow (sorry, Wolfstorm...I've used a lot of your ideas already...)**

 **So here is a short chap. I need a lot of help deciding what comes next...**

Streamwillow opened her eyes. The sky was dark. She smiled and got up. Her new mentor was sitting calmly on a tree stump, his amber eyes alight. "Welcome back, Streamwillow," he purred.

"I'm getting stronger," she told him. "I can come here whenever I choose now. I've even started seeing you when I'm awake—and not just a shadow, but really you. Solid."

"Good," her mentor said warmly. "Today, we have a new apprentice joining us." He shifted his tail, and behind it sat the small ginger tom. The kit who'd remembered her.

"Hi!" he meowed. "I'm Thornkit."

Streamwillow looked up at her mentor in shock. "But—you said not until they became apprentices!"

"This one shows promise," he said with a smile.

Thornkit looked around. "It's cool here. Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?"

"Young Thornkit, you are in the Dark Forest," the older cat explained. "You're here because you're special. I'm going to train you. One day, you will be more powerful than all your clanmates."

Thornkit's eyes widened. "Wow! Really? That's so cool!"

"This is my apprentice, Streamwillow," the mentor said.

"But she's a medicine cat apprentice," Thornkit said, frowning. "Does that mean you're a medicine cat?"

"No. Streamwillow has decided to choose a different path."

Streamwillow held her head high, proud. When she'd first met her mentor, she'd been scared—her other mentor had told her how evil the Dark Forest cats were. But this cat was different. He was strong and kind and promised power, more power than Streamwillow would ever get as a medicine cat. Being a medicine cat had once been her dream. But now it bored her. This was what she truly wanted—to fight like her mentor, to see signs from the Dark Forest, to have power at her paws.

But now there was another apprentice, just a kit. Streamwillow didn't want him here. "Aren't I good enough for you?" she meowed to her mentor.

"Streamwillow, you are very good, but in different ways from Thornkit. You will learn to work together. It will make you strong."

Streamwillow glanced at Thornkit. He was watching her with wide eyes. She didn't want to work with him, but she'd listen to her mentor. If this would make her stronger, she'd do it.

"Okay," she said. "What do I have to do?"

The mentor smiled. "Teach Thornkit to fight like you."

Streamwillow nodded. She turned to face Thornkit. "Are you ready?"

"But I'm not an apprentice yet," he said. "I don't know any battle moves."

"That's why I have to teach you," she meowed simply, and threw herself at him.

…

Silverkit woke to Thornkit's hind paws, jabbing her in the side. She rolled her eyes, scooted away from him, and went back to sleep.

 **Sorry I didn't include the actual battle scene... if you want me to, let me know, and I will include one. So, should Silverkit go back to the Dark Forest too? Should she go train with StarClan instead? Should she remain absolutely ordinary? Should they become apprentices in the next chapter? Should I do more med-cat POV, but in real life this time and not a Dark Forest dream? Should some other apprentices/kits/warriors from other clans come to the Dark Forest? And, of course, there's always the choice of something entirely unrelated that you just feel like reading about (as long as it includes the kits, of course). Just say what you want!**


	6. StarClan

**Lexstar325, I took your suggestion, thanks! Here's a real short chap!**

When Silverkit opened her eyes again, she found herself in a strange but beautiful forest, sunlit and filled with the sounds and scents of prey. She looked around confused. Last she remembered, she'd been in her nest. And now she was…where was she?

"Silverkit!"

A golden tom approached her, purring. He looked about apprentice-age. "Welcome, Silverkit," he mewed. "How are you?"

"Um, confused," she admitted.

He laughed. "Understandable. But don't worry. You're safe here."

"Where's here?" she asked.

"StarClan," he said.

Silverkit's eyes widened in horror. "But—but I didn't die!"

The golden apprentice let out an apologetic purr. "I'm sorry, I should have explained—you're here for training."

"Training?" Silverkit tipped her head to one side. "Me?"

"Yes," the golden apprentice said. "You've been chosen to train here in StarClan. You're special, and one day, you will help save your Clan from a terrible evil."

Silverkit shuddered. "A…a terrible evil? Like what?"

"I'd rather we not discuss that quite yet," he replied. "For now, just know that we'll help you prepare."

Silverkit nodded.

…

Silverkit lay in the entrance to the nursery with her brother. They gazed out into the rain that was falling on the world.

"Silverkit," Thornkit said, "if you were special, would you tell anyone?"

Silverkit gave a start. Did he somehow know about her visit to StarClan? But he wasn't looking at her; he was gazing wearily out at the rain. She'd never seen him look so tired.

She thought about it for a long moment. "No," she said at last. After all, she hadn't been planning to tell anyone about her StarClan dream.

They lapsed into silence, each deep in their own thoughts.

Then Rosepetal, who had been outside, padded up to them, shaking rainwater out of her fur. "Good news, you two! You're going to be made apprentices!"

 **So...question time!**

 **Any mentor suggestions for the kits? Any name suggestions for the golden StarClan apprentice? And for Thornkit's Dark Forest mentor? Should the kits go to a Gathering? Should other cats train in StarClan with Silverkit? Who should be in the apprentices' den with the kits? Should something big happen? Should there be a battle? Should there be a prophecy? Should there be a new POV? Or (as I always say) should something entirely new and unrelated happen? Please let me know!**


	7. The Sign

**Thanks everyone for your suggestions! Icy, sorry, I already chose the names for the kits...but I used one of your names for the** **apprentices! The other apprentice is Maplepaw (thank you, Guest!), and I took those name suggestions, I-realy-hope-not. Thanks everyone!**

Thornkit was buzzing with excitement as he gazed up at their leader on the boulder beside her den. She was peering down at the gathered cats, her eyes warm.

"Thornkit, Silverkit" she said. "Come forward."

Thornkit bounced forward eagerly, Silverkit padding more calmly behind him.

"You have reached the age of six moons. It is time for you to become an apprentice. Thornkit, from this moment forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thornpaw." The leader looked up, and scanned the clearing. "Olivefang," she mewed at last. "You will mentor Thornpaw. I hope you will pass on your honesty and bravery to your apprentice."

Thornpaw touched noses with the wiry brown tom, who purred.

"Silverkit," the leader said. "From this moment forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Greymist."

Greymist padded forward, and touched noses with Silverpaw

"Greymist, I hope you will pass on your wisdom and strength to Silverpaw."

"Silverpaw! Thornpaw!" the Clan cheered. Thornpaw beamed.

"Congratulations, Thornpaw and Silverpaw!" a light ginger tom mewed. It was Hazelpaw, one of the three current apprentices. "Come on, the apprentices' den is this way. We have your nests all made and everything!"

He and the other apprentice, Maplepaw, led the way to the apprentices' den. Sure enough, there were two neat beds of moss, waiting.

Thornpaw pounced on his nest, letting out a happy sigh. Silverpaw patted her moss down with one paw, looking as though her mind were elsewhere.

"I can't believe we're apprentices now!" said Thornpaw. "Finally!"

Silverpaw nodded absently.

"I'm glad to have some company that's not Maplepaw," said Hazelpaw, nudging the calico she cat. "She's a mousebrain."

"Hey!" Maplepaw hissed. "Am not!"

"Aren't you going to become warriors soon?" Silverpaw asked.

Hazelpaw shook his head. "Nah. Not for a couple more moons at least. But anyway, guess what I heard!"

"What?" Thornpaw asked.

"You get to go to the Gathering tomorrow!" he replied.

"Instead of us?" said Maplepaw unhappily. "Aw."

"Really?" Thornpaw lifted his head eagerly. He'd get to see Streamwillow in real life!

"Yeah," said Hazelpaw.

Thornpaw grinned. He couldn't wait!

…

"Welcome back, Thornpaw," Stoneclaw said. "You've been made an apprentice, hm?"

"Yes," Thornpaw purred. "I'm going to be the best warrior ThunderClan ever had!"

"We'll make sure of that," Stoneclaw said with an approving nod.

Streamwillow approached out of the shadows, her gold eyes wide. "Are you ready, Thornpaw?"

"Yes," he mewed. Her eyes looked like twin ponds reflecting the setting sun's light. He smiled.

She looked away. "When I say go, we fight."

He nodded.

Suddenly, claws bit into his back. He yowled in terror as a heavy weight pressed down onto his back. He twisted, managing to roll over, and clawed out frantically. But the cat on top of him—Stoneclaw—pinned him down with one paw, claws sliding out to prick his throat slightly. He gulped.

"Today's first lesson," Stoneclaw meowed pleasantly, stepping off of Thornpaw, "is always be ready for anything. In a real battle, the enemy won't wait until someone says "Go" to attack you. So never let your guard down."

Thornpaw nodded solemnly. "I won't—" Something slammed into him from the side, knocking him off his paws. It was Streamwillow. She sliced her claws down his flank, and he hissed, flailing out with his forepaws.

"Today's second lesson," Stoneclaw continued over their hisses and yowls, "is don't panic. Stay calm and composed at all times. If you panic and lash out, not only will your enemy know you are afraid, they will also be able to dodge your attacks easily."

Thornpaw drove his hind paws into Streamwillow's belly. She flew off him, hit the ground, and rolled to her feet, diving at him again. Thornpaw darted to the side and slashed at her side as she skidded past.

"Don't be so obvious, Streamwillow," Stoneclaw said.

Streamwillow turned and ran toward Thornpaw's right side. He dodged to the left, but that was what she'd wanted him to do. She changed course and bowled him over. But Thornpaw wasn't going to panic again. Determined, he slashed his forepaw across her muzzle. She reared back, yowling.

Thornpaw leapt at Streamwillow, and pinned her back, against the ground. He closed his teeth very gently around her throat.

"Very good, Thornpaw," Stoneclaw purred. "That can be all for tonight. Go on."

Thornpaw got off of Streamwillow. She licked the blood that was dripping off her muzzle and glared at him.

"Tomorrow I'm going to the Gathering," he said. "I'll see you there, right?"

She turned away.

…

Silverpaw stood before Goldenheart. She had been surprised to learn that he was a warrior—he was the youngest warrior she'd ever seen. But he was strong and wise, and he was a good teacher, so she could easily forget the fact that he was young.

"I'm going to the Gathering with my brother," she told him.

He nodded. "Okay. Good. I'll let you have your sleep tonight then. Congratulations on being made an apprentice." He waved his tail good-bye and padded away.

…

Streamwillow silently fumed as she sorted herbs. That mouse-brained kit was getting in the way. When it had just been her and Stoneclaw, she'd been the best. But now, this stupid, supposedly "special" kit walked in on her life and ruined it.

"Thornpaw," she hissed to herself. If he tried to talk to her at the Gathering, she was going to—

"Streamwillow?" RiverClan's medicine cat stepped into the den. "It's almost time for the Gathering. Get ready."

She nodded, anger still gnawing at her insides. "I'm coming."

…

Thornpaw and Silverpaw padded along the well-trodden path to the Gathering. When they arrived, ShadowClan and WindClan were already there.

Thornpaw flicked his tail impatiently. When would RiverClan get here?

Finally, they arrived. He eagerly scanned the group of cats for Streamwillow and spotted her padding next to an older cat. Her mentor, he supposed. He started to pad forward, but just then the leaders started speaking, and Olivefang swept his tail out to pull Thornpaw back. The young apprentice scowled.

The leaders blabbed on boringly about how prey was running and things had never been better. Thornpaw shifted his paws impatiently, frustrated. He wanted to go talk to Streamwillow!

Suddenly, a dark shaped swooped through the air, just as the ShadowClan leader was opening his mouth to speak. The Clans screamed in terror as the enormous owl flew down, screeching. It dropped something on the ground and flew away, wings beating furiously.

"It's a sign from StarClan!" someone yowled. All the cats crowded around to see what it was the owl had dropped. Eagerly, Thornpaw squirmed through the crowd, using his small size to his advantage. He peered down at the small thing the owl had dropped.

It was a small branch from a bush. A branch covered in silver thorns.

 **So, how should the Clans interpret this? What should happen next? Should there be a battle? Should I just have some apprentice-mentor-training stuff? Should something super-important happen? Should more cats train in StarClan and/or the Dark Forest? Just let me know what you think!**


	8. The Battle

**Thanks to I-Really-Hope-Not and A Whispering Shadow for your suggestions!**

* * *

"Silverpaw, you and Graymist are coming hunting with us," Olivefang said, beckoning her over with his tail. Silverpaw nodded, blinking sleepily. She hadn't been able to get to sleep last night—Hazelpaw had prodded her for details about the Gathering and they'd all discussed the silver-thorned branch. Hazelpaw had insisted it must be a sign from StarClan, but when Silverpaw had gone to sleep, she'd asked Goldenheart about it, and he'd said that the sign definitely wasn't from StarClan—at least, not that he'd heard. He seemed worried.

"Thornpaw," Olivefang called. The ginger apprentice was lying by the fresh-kill pile. "Thornpaw!"

Thornpaw jerked awake, yawning. "Humhnuh?" he mumbled.

Silverpaw squinted at him. He looked even more tired than she felt. _Huh. Weird. I thought he got more sleep than me…_ He'd passed out on his nest almost the moment Hazelpaw and Silverpaw started talking, although he had made some comments now and then.

"That was quite a Gathering last night, hm?" Olivefang meowed to the two apprentices as they set off into the forest, Graymist close behind.

"Yeah," Thornpaw said, his voice still a mumble. He didn't really seem to be paying much attention to Olivefang's words.

"That branch with silver thorns…it must have been a sign from StarClan," Graymist said, joining the conversation. "And the medicine cat believes it was about you two. Silver and Thorn."

"It wasn't from StarClan," Silverpaw blurted. The others turned to stare at her, and she ducked her head, her ears burning.

"Why would you think that, Silverpaw?" Graymist asked curiously.

"Oh…I don't know, I just have a feeling," she said, cursing herself for being so stupid. Why had she said that aloud?

Thornpaw was blinking at her, looking interested. He flicked her flank with his tail tip and gave her a questioning look.

She caught his eye and shook her head almost imperceptibly.

Thornpaw watched her for a few moments, noting her embarrassment, and then made his voice bright and cheery. "So, hunting? How do we do it?"

Silverpaw let out a quiet, relieved purr as the mentors turned their attentions to him instead. _Thanks, Thornpaw,_ she thought, _I owe you one._

Olivefang shared a quick glance with Graymist, then said, "Do you smell any prey? Either of you?"

Silverpaw tried to forget her slip-up, lifting her nose into the air and breathing in the scents of the forest. She picked them apart from each other, and was about to say what she could smell, but Thornpaw beat her to it.

"I smell squirrel over that way, and some voles that way." He flicked his tail in the directions as he spoke.

"Good," Olivefang praised him. "Let's go for the voles; they're easier to catch." He padded off in the direction Thornpaw had indicated.

"Quietly, now," Graymist whispered to the apprentices as they grew closer to the voles. "Keep your pawsteps light and lower yourself to the ground, like this."

Silverpaw copied her mentor, her belly brushing against the grass. Thornpaw's tail quivered with excitement, flicking through the leaves on the forest floor, sending them fluttering into the air. Graymist slapped her paw down on his tail, giving him a stern look. He smiled sheepishly in return and kept his tail low and still.

Olivefang lifted his tail slowly, gesturing for them to halt. He padded forward slowly.

"Watch carefully," Graymist breathed.

Olivefang dropped into a crouch. Silverpaw watched him carefully. He paused, and then leapt.

A vole squealed, pinned beneath his paws, and he quickly gave it a bite to the neck, killing it.

"Wow! That was fast!" gasped Thornpaw.

Olivefang smiled at his apprentice. "Now it's your turn."

"Okay!" Lifting his nose to the wind, Thornpaw inhaled the scent of vole. He dropped into the hunting crouch and stalked forward.

Silverpaw watched him carefully.

Suddenly, he pounced. His claws sunk into a squealing vole, and he tore into it with his teeth, shredding it.

"Whoa, whoa, Thornpaw, stop!" Olivefang cried. "You just need to give it one bite, and snap its spine, not tear it to pieces!"

"Oh." Thornpaw glanced up, looking sheepish. "Sorry."

Silverpaw stared at her brother in shock. He'd acted like a beast, ripping up that vole. She felt a strange tremor of unease in her belly.

"Silverpaw," Greymist called. "Your turn. See if you can scent anything over there." She flicked her tail to the right, so Silverpaw padded that way, her nose prickling with forest scents. She tried to pick out prey, but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I don't smell anything," she mewed, her ears starting to burn.

Greymist lifted her head, sniffing. "Try again," she encouraged.

Silverpaw obeyed. She still couldn't smell anything. Unless…

"Is that rabbit?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, very good," Greymist praised.

"They're very fast, so you probably won't be able to catch one," Olivefang said.

"The smell's getting stronger," said Silverpaw, confused.

The others seemed as confused as her. "Why on earth would a rabbit run _toward_ a hunting patrol?" Greymist wondered aloud.

Then Silverpaw heard voices.

"That's right! C'mon, faster!"

"I've almost got it!"

"Cut in front of it!"

Three cats burst out of the undergrowth, chasing after a brown rabbit. It froze in terror upon seeing Silverpaw, Greymist, Olivefang, and Thornpaw. The younger of the three cats, both apprentice age, leapt onto the rabbit, killing it swiftly.

The strong smell of heather and wind met Silverpaw's nostrils. She nearly coughed.

Greymist's hackles rose, and Olivefang sprang forward. "What are you doing here?" he hissed at them.

The two apprentices lifted their heads. "Hm?" said the smaller of the two, a calico she-cat, licking her paw.

"What d'you mean, what're we doing here?" asked the larger, a ginger tom. "We're hunting. What did you _think_ we were doing?"

"ThunderClan cats can be mouse-brained sometimes," the oldest of the three meowed cruelly, green eyes glittering, snickering quietly.

Olivefang and Greymist both hissed.

"Let's go," the ginger apprentice meowed boredly, and he grasped the rabbit's scruff.

"Stop! This is ThunderClan territory, and THAT is ThunderClan prey!" Olivefang snarled, taking a step forward.

"Oh, it is?" the older cat said mildly.

"Yeah," Thornpaw said, his claws unsheathing and his eyes narrowing. "Drop it, you crowfood-eating mushroom-brained little pieces of fox dung!" He almost seemed to be enjoying himself.

"As if we would!" the calico cat responded, her fur standing on end.

"Back off, mangy flea-brain!" the ginger tom added.

Olivefang let out a yowl and threw himself at the oldest cat, Greymist at his side. The ginger tom dove for Silverpaw. With a shriek of fear, she dodged his blows and managed to land a bat on his ear before realizing her claws were still sheathed. Embarrassment flamed through her.

The tom laughed. "Still think you're playing kit-games in the nursery?" he taunted. She hissed, unsheathed her claws, and sunk them into his shoulder. He stopped laughing at once and slashed his claws down her side. She yowled in pain, and he gripped her ear between his teeth and pulled. She shrieked, trying to squirm free. Her ear tore, and blood dripped into her eye, stinging her and blurring her vision.

Suddenly, she heard screaming. She blinked the blood out of her eye and saw her brother tearing at the ginger tom's fur with his claws and teeth. The tom twisted and thrashed, yowling in pain. Finally, he got away and fled, followed by the others in his patrol.

Olivefang trotted over to Silverpaw and Thornpaw. "You two alright?" he asked, panting. He had a small gash on the side of his face but otherwise looked fine.

"I'm alright," Silverpaw mumbled. But she couldn't stop staring at Thornpaw, who still had clumps of bloody ginger fur between his claws.

He gave his fur a good shake and smiled at her, a purr rumbling in his throat. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

* * *

 **So! Sorry for being gone so long...what should happen next? Should the cats be from WindClan or be rogues? Should they train in StarClan or the Dark Forest or neither? What should be their names? Should they come back? What should Silverpaw learn in StarClan? Should she learn a special ability?** **What else should happen? Please comment to let me know! Thank you!**


End file.
